The proposed Phase II project is intended to further develop an interactive, web-based multimedia program for college students that is designed to promote increased awareness of stress-related health risks and motivate stress reduction practices, and is called MyStudentbody.com: Stress. The proposed program will be offered through colleges and universities to help students understand stress and learn effective, tailored stress management strategies. The first step in Phase II will be to complete production and usability testing of the prototype to be field-tested. The prototype will then be field tested with college students to assess end-user satisfaction and acceptance of the website. In the Efficacy Study four main hypotheses will be assessed. Compared to students in the Control I (educational website) and Control II (assessment only) groups, students exposed to MyStudentBody: Stress will demonstrate 1) significantly lower reported stress, 2) significantly improved college adjustment, 3) significantly lower psychological distress, and 4) significantly greater self-reported use of active coping strategies. The final product will be marketed as part of a comprehensive college health website. [unreadable] [unreadable]